Vanguard universe
The Vanguard Universe is an alternate timeline created by based on the Star Trek Universe. It jumps off about six years (2385) after the last Movie . Overview In this universe, the Federation and Starfleet have taken a more combat orientation as they continue their mandate of peaceful exploration and diplomacy. Though the Dominion threat has subsided, mostly through the efforts of former Deep Space 9 Chief of Security Odo, the Borg threat has remained great. Meanwhile, ties between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have strengthened thanks largely to the efforts of former Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire and now Starfleet Captain Worf and later his son Ambassador Alexander Roshenko. The Romulan Star Empire, on the other hand, because of the impact made by the Reman uprising and the Romulan Imperium, has relied steadily on the aid of the Federation. Both Beta Quadrant Empires are likewise on the rebuilding stage. With the Gamma Quadrant once more safe for exploration, the Federation again sent starships through the Bajoran wormhole. This time, with the secondary objective of finding viable class-M planets in unclaimed systems for colonization. As of this date, seven worlds in three systems had already been colonized by the Federation and other allied Alpha Quadrant near the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the Bajoran Wormhole. Through Starfleet and the Valkoria Merchant Fleet, each colony now boasts of from two hundred thousand to two million colonists. And through the periodically used quantum slipstream drive technology incorporated into the biggest ships of Starfleet, two class-M planets in the Delta Quadrant have also been successfully colonized. All of these new colonies are heavily guarded by Starfleet, with some assistance from the Valkorian Merchant Fleet. Starfleet had undergone a massive rebuilding effort. It had suffered heavy loses in the Dominion War. Following the conflict, the Federation's resources were spread thin not just in the reconstruction of member worlds but also in aiding independent worlds affected by the war (seeking new allies and members in the process) and even aiding enemy worlds from the war, providing substantial assistance to help Cardassia recover from the final attacks of the Dominion. But with the help of some powerful extragalactic entities like Qs Amanda Rogers and Q, the Douwd, the Calamarain, and some of the beings, among others, a good number of the damaged but repairable starships and space stations had been fixed and made serviceable in a comparatively short period of time. In the course of this rebuilding process, these powerful beings had painstakingly made it sure that the present timeline would not be altered in any way. Through knowledge gained from captured Jem'Hadar ships, a Borg sphere, a few technological items acquired from visitors of the future, the advanced technological knowledge of the Heran Modality through Dr. Astrid Kemal, and the technical expertise of Seven of Nine, the overall technology of Starfleet was improved. Such features as transphasic torpedoes and quantum torpedoes, pulse phaser cannons, regenerative multiphasic shields, regenerative ablative hull armor, bio-neural circuitry, interlocking tritanium/duranium truss frames, redundant warp and impulse drives, and - for some of the largest starships – quantum slipstream drives, were incorporated into all Starfleet ships to effectively counter and defeat all known threats to the Federation and the Alpha Quadrant. In terms of deployment, Starfleet likewise instituted the Task Force Formation on a good portion of its fleet complement. Character-wise, it revolves around such key characters as Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter , Rear Admiral Razal Gibran and the android Lieutenant Commander Gen , among many others others. Pages created / contributed on this wiki showcasing this alternate timeline include: Starfleet Divisions and Units * Starfleet (Vanguard Command) * Starfleet Command (Vanguard Command) * Starfleet Headquarters (Vanguard Command) * Office of the Admiralty - (This one I heard from Adm. Ross on the DS9 episode "Dogs of War") * Starfleet Medical * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Tactical * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Intelligence (Vanguard Command) * Starfleet Corps of Engineers - (created by ) * Vanguard Command * Vanguard Fleet (original) * Ninth Fleet (original) * Eighth Fleet (original) * First Fleet * Second Fleet * Task Force Invincible (original) * Task Force Viceroy (original) * Task Force Regent (original) * Task Force Shogun (original) * Task Force Dauntless (original) * Task Force Paladin (original) * Task Force Belligerent (original) * Task Force Enterprise (original) * Task Force Rogue (original) * Task Force Provider (original) * Task Force Ticonderoga (original) * Starbase Defense Division * Station Defense Task Force (original) * Task Force Indomitable (original) * Task Force Resolute (original) * Tactical Fighter Group * Tactical Fighter Wing * Tactical Fighter Squadron * Tactical Fighter Flight * Starfleet Combined Reconnaissance Team Non-Starfleet Entities & Units * Valkoria Consortium (original) * Valkoria Merchant Fleet (original) Class of Starship * Invincible class (original) * Dauntless class (original) * Suzerain class (original) * Phantom class (original) * Valkyrie class * Constellation class * Hope class * Achilles class * Norway class * Ambassador III class * Delta Flyer class - (original page created by ) * Delta Flyer III class (original variant) * Type 11 personnel shuttlecraft Class of Stations/Starbases * Immense class * Buckingham class - (from by ACTD) * Regula class - (from by ACTD) * Alexandria II class - (a kitbash variant of the Alexandria class starbase created by ufstarfleet.org) * Nor class Characters * Maximus Hunter (original) * Anastassia Folonova (original) * John Blackbull (original) * Razal Gibran (original) * James Kirk * Jean-Luc Picard * William Riker * Benjamin Sisko * Kathryn Janeway * Mackenzie Calhoun * Vraath ch'Evram * Leelah Kol (original) * Samuel Freeman (original) * Robert DeSoto * Elizabeth Shelby * Worf * Geordi La Forge * Chakotay * Stareck (original) * Charles Otieno (original) * Kira Nerys * Beverly Crusher * Norodin Khan * T'Lenn * Burgoyne 172 * Valtor Grad (original) * Lance McCoy (original) * Data * Tom Paris * Mark McHenry * B'Elanna Torres * Gen (original) * Reginald Barclay * Julian Bashir * Selar * Robin Lefler Space Stations * Station Frontier (original) * Deep Space Nine * Deep Space Delta Zero-One (original) * Deep Space Gamma Zero-One (original) * Starbase 621 * Starbase 375 * Starbase 514 * Space Station Bravo * Valkoria Station Starships * USS Invincible (original) * USS Viceroy (original) * USS Regent (original) * USS Shogun (original) * USS Dauntless (original) * USS Paladin (original) * USS Belligerent (original) * USS Challenger (NCC-74857) (original) * USS Bat'leth (original) * USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) * USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) * USS Victorious (NCC-26555) (original) * USS Victorious (NCC-26555-A) (original) * USS Stargazer * USS Rogue (original) * USS Defiant (NX-74205) Starfleet Positions * Deputy Commander-in-Chief * Flag Officer-in-Command (original) * Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command (original) * Chief of Starfleet Operations * Chief of Starfleet Security * Chief of Starfleet Tactical * Chief of Starfleet Intelligence * Flag officer (original) * Aide-de-camp * Executive officer * Fighter Group Command Officer * Fighter Wing Command Officer * Fighter Squadron Command Officer * Second officer * Tactical officer * Conn officer * Chief medical officer * Science officer * Navigator * Chief engineer * Assistant chief engineer * Assistant chief medical officer * Diplomatic officer * Cadet Starfleet Ranks * Master Chief Petty Officer * Senior Chief Petty Officer (page created by Regemet) * Chief Petty Officer (page created by Regemet) * Petty Officer First Class * Petty Officer Second Class * Petty Officer Third Class * Crewman * Crewman Apprentice * Crewman Recruit Races * Chalchaj’qmey * Jem'Hadar * Bracchian (original) * Khronnian (original) Governments * Federation Council * Bracchian Rhogganate (original) * Federation Diplomatic Corps * Talarian Republic * Khronnian Suzerainty (original) Technology * Astrometrics * Quantum Slipstream Drive * Transphasic torpedo * Holosuite * Ablative hull armor * Ablative armor plating * Emergency Holographic Complement (original) * Emergency Command and Conn Hologram (upgrade of Emergency Command Hologram) * Emergency Operations Hologram (original) * Emergency Security and Tactical Hologram (original) * Emergency Intelligence and Reconnaissance Hologram (original) * Emergency Science Hologram (original) * Emergency Medical Hologram * Emergency Engineering Hologram (original) Categories * Vanguard Command Images * Vanguard Command personnel * Vanguard Fleet personnel * Task Force Invincible personnel * Task Force Viceroy personnel * Task Force Regent personnel * Task Force Shogun personnel * Task Force Dauntless personnel * Task Force Paladin personnel * Task Force Belligerent personnel * Task Force Rogue personnel * Task Force Provider personnel * USS Invincible personnel Planets * Bracchia Prime (original) * Chal Starship Types * Fleet Carrier * Command Battleship * Heavy Cruiser * Assault Cruiser In this alternate timeline the following holds true: 1. The Star Trek Universe has finally responded to the more warlike demands of the galaxy and have taken a more combat oriented stance, while still upholding the hollowed principles and tenets of the United Federation of Planets. 2. The rank of Commodore instead of Rear admiral (lower grade) is used. 3. Quantum Slipstream Drive is functional onboard selected Federation starships to attain faster-than-warp speed travel and ferry whole task forces to very distant locations in the galaxy in a far shorter period of time. The creator of this alternate universe would appreciate it if wiki users would refrain from tampering with the information presented on pages that are meant as part of the Vanguard Universe and, instead, create their own alternate page to suit their needs (don't forget to disambiguate). Make it so. Category:Alternate universes